


【邕聖雲】DESIRE

by penguin1582



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin1582/pseuds/penguin1582
Summary: R18 / 性交易梗 / 假車邕聖→邕雲→邕聖雲





	【邕聖雲】DESIRE

　　每個作家都有寫不出東西來的時候。  
  
　　眼看截稿日就在一個禮拜後，平時慣用的「大睡三天後再連續大掃除三天」方法已經不能用了。在苦惱了兩天之後，邕聖祐打開電腦，決定嘗試一下那個東西。

　　說起來很可笑，也有點可悲的感覺，但風俗店確實是每個人的妄想之一；他們這裡的風俗店產業算是頗有名氣，吸引不少外國觀光客來朝聖，服務之完善還可以不用出門、直接把人送到你家。

　　從朋友之間的經驗相談中，邕聖祐對風俗店文化並不陌生，卻一次也沒有踏進這禁忌的領域過。  
　　除了很現實的花費問題之外，心理上的障礙也是跨不過去的坎──總覺得叫過來的男孩子會認為自己很悲慘，快要半五十的獨居男子、晚上叫了外送風俗到家什麼的，原因還只是沒有創作的靈感……。

　　在百般掙扎之後，邕聖祐還是點進了網頁；網站上可以依照標籤屬性尋找想要的人選，他瀏覽著「年上」的分類，心想此刻的疲倦很需要溫柔可愛的大哥哥來安慰呢、就選了一個比他大的男人。風俗店的目錄通常沒有正臉照片可以看，不過對邕聖祐來說只要符合瘦小的條件就足夠了。

　　很快地完成線上結帳手續，大約三十分鐘後門鈴響起。

 

　　「晚上好。」

　　男人端正地站在門外，禮貌地打招呼，臉上掛著溫和的微笑。  
　　邕聖祐推了下臉上的眼鏡，愣愣地請他進門，卻一時間不知該帶他去哪裡。直接去房間嗎？還是要先在客廳坐一下呢？就這麼傻在原地。

　　「那個、不介意的話，我想先喝點水，能麻煩你嗎？」男人主動開口，像是洞悉了他的茫然似的。邕聖祐連忙點點頭，帶他到客廳的暖爐桌前坐下。

　　坐在對面的男人雙手捧著杯子輕啜，熱茶的霧氣爭先恐後地撲上他的臉。這人是看了賞心悅目的類型，只不過長得乾乾淨淨、不太像會來做風俗職業的人，如果不說的話，大概會以為他是老師、上班族之類的吧。

　　「邕先生是第一次使用這個嗎？」那人突然問。  
　　「啊，是的。」  
　　「因為你看起來好像很緊張。」他微笑。「你比我年輕吧？叫我智聖哥就可以了。」  
　　「好……好的，智聖哥。」

　　尹智聖放下手中的茶杯，毫無顧忌之意地爬到邕聖祐那一側，親暱地坐在他旁邊，一邊說話、一邊將身體靠上去。  
　　「別坐那麼遠嘛，感覺好寂寞哦。還是說，我不是你喜歡的那型嗎？」  
　　「不，不是這樣的。」不如說是喜歡死了吧，邕聖祐想。這個人會讓他聯想到高中時期的男老師，有種莫名懷念的感覺。

　　──不知道是不是分神想著別人的事被察覺了，尹智聖出乎意料地環上他的脖子，輕輕地吻了上來；邕聖祐有些招架不住，只能尷尬地把手放在他腰上，將主導權交給對方。  
　　尹智聖身上有一種很好聞的香味，與他對視的眼眶有點濕潤，親人的方式也軟綿綿的，邕聖祐很快就被他牽著走，身體微微發熱起來。

　　「我說啊，雖然你付了全套的錢，還沒做好準備的話也沒關係。」尹智聖貼在邕聖祐的耳垂旁柔聲說。「單純叫我們來陪睡覺、聊天的客人也是有的。」  
　　「啊……為什麼這麼說呢？」  
　　「你的臉色很差，好像沒睡好的樣子。」說完就用有點擔心的神情望著他。「休息一下會不會比較好？」  
　　對著認識不到一小時的人露出這樣的態度，該說不愧是做風俗店的嗎……？無論如何，邕聖祐是完完全全栽進去了。

 

　　尹智聖問想要躺著還是坐著，他選了前者。他們躺在邕聖祐房間的地鋪上，被年上的哥哥抱在懷裡，有一搭沒一搭地聊著，尹智聖的聲音很沉穩，凝視著他的笑容溫柔得不可思議；平常總是獨自睡覺的邕聖祐感到前所未有的安心，這段期間的挫折感都像是被他溫暖的懷抱給吸收走了。

　　尹智聖問他是什麼職業、寫什麼題材……等閒聊，然後他摘下邕聖祐的眼鏡，撒嬌地親著他的臉、頭髮、耳朵，甜得幾乎讓邕聖祐產生了這是在談戀愛的錯覺；其實只不過是哄睡性質的吻，邕聖祐卻意外被點燃了遲來的性慾。

　　乖乖躺著的邕聖祐突然翻身把他壓在下方，尹智聖差點沒能反應過來。「對不起，果然還是想做。」  
　　「不用道歉啊，本來就該做的。」尹智聖笑著，用膝蓋摩擦邕聖祐的大腿內側。「但時間不太夠了，這次沒辦法慢慢來了哦。」  
　　說完，尹智聖將他推回床上，二話不說埋進他腿間。那人熟練地吞吐性器的表情紅潤難耐，讓人難以和他剛才的姿態連結起來。

　　結束後，尹智聖帶來的計時器無情地鳴叫起來，邕聖祐就只是看著他整理好儀容，沒有做任何多餘的事情的從容。

　　「下次見。」邕聖祐送他到玄關，尹智聖一邊穿鞋、一邊側過頭說。  
　　「下次？」  
　　「嗯。要好好吃飯和睡覺哦，你太瘦了。」他的眼角又流露出擔憂的顏色。「寫作的事情也是，不要勉強自己。」

　　大概是因為剛做完，腦袋還昏昏沉沉的，邕聖祐記不得他們怎麼道別的了。

 

　　邕聖祐順利完成了這次的稿子。

　　接下來是一段工作結束後的短暫休息期，邕聖祐沒有出門的打算，只是懶洋洋地待在床上。他埋進枕頭裡。  
　　──尹智聖殘留下來的味道快要消失了。雖然是理所當然的事，邕聖祐還是有些悵然。這個禮拜，他無數次想著尹智聖的事情自慰，他溫柔穩重的嗓音、感到舒服時隱忍的呻吟。能看出是男人的體格，身體卻還是比他更小一點。他握著他纖細又怕癢的腰窩，撞進濕熱的身體裡。

　　他又再次枕著無邊的寂靜，發洩掉洶湧而上的慾望。沖過澡後，邕聖祐掀開筆電，點進上次的網站。  
　　明明沒有陷入瓶頸，卻還是想叫外送風俗這件事讓他感覺有點頹廢，但一個人發洩實在太痛苦了。不只是歡愛過的回憶，就連躺在他懷中那珍貴的寧靜感也想念不已；即使知道他的一言一行都是為了賺錢工作，邕聖祐也甘願被這樣的謊言多騙幾次。

　　像上次一樣下完訂單後，他卻接到一通電話。

　　「智聖先生今天沒辦法預約。」電話那頭的年輕女人有點抱歉地說著。「幫您安排另一位好嗎？也是同一類型的哦。」

　　那女人還說了些什麼，邕聖祐隱約知道是這行慣用的行銷話術，但還是半將就地答應了。

 

　　這一次出現在門外的，是一個提著速食餐袋的男人。如果不是他胸前戴著店家標誌的徽章，邕聖祐還以為他是長得很好看但走錯門的外送員。

　　「你好，我是成雲……不好意思啊，我還沒吃飯就被叫來上班了，不吃東西實在沒有力氣。」  
　　「啊，放心啦，我不會把吃飯的時間算進去的。不過你也要向店裡保密哦。」

　　邕聖祐一樣泡了杯熱茶給他，坐在暖爐桌對面看著那男人吃起東西來。雖然被歸類在「年上」分類中，但就算說他是18歲的少年，邕聖祐也絕對會相信；他比自己嬌小許多，也許不到170公分，皮膚白得發亮、生得一雙精緻的雙眼皮，是天生綻放的美貌──在店裡應該很受歡迎吧。

　　「喂，你幹嘛坐在對面？」正當邕聖祐無意間盯著河成雲被茶水濕潤的飽滿雙唇發呆時，突然就被叫住了。「哪有人叫風俗來家裡卻離這麼遠的啊，過來過來。」

　　邕聖祐沒理由拒絕，就順從地挪過去，河成雲盯著邕聖祐臉上的黑框眼鏡，笑了下。「啊──果然戴著眼鏡也很好看呢。」  
　　「什麼？」  
　　「智聖哥和我說的，說你長得特別好看。」河成雲單手捧起他的臉。「對了，智聖哥平時晚上都有大人物預約的，上次是你運氣好，以後就由我代勞吧。」  
　　「這、這樣啊。」  
　　「所以說，你喜歡怎麼玩？」河成雲看著邕聖祐不知所措的樣子，忍不住覺得有趣，身體慢慢地貼了上去。「上一次有經驗了，應該比較清楚了吧。要像這樣嗎……？」

　　他伸進邕聖祐的衣服下擺，指尖輕輕搔弄敏感的尾椎處，感覺到對方縮了一下、不知該閃躲還是接受的反應。然後他放軟身體，將重量交給邕聖祐，彼此的肌膚緩慢、黏糊地碰觸在一起，另一隻手也沒停下，勾著邕聖祐的脖子讓他更加靠近。

　　邕聖祐這才發現，河成雲的動作和上一次的尹智聖有點相似，但他更加地具有侵略性，往上看的雙眼強勢地鎖住他，好像此刻其實是他要吃掉自己。

　　「哈，你那表情是怎麼回事？覺得很熟悉嗎？」河成雲玩弄似的啄在邕聖祐發熱的臉頰上。「畢竟這招就是我教會智聖哥的啊。」

　　邕聖祐很輕易就能扛起河成雲，他把人放在自己床上。河成雲從聲線到肌膚都裹著蜂蜜般又黏又甜的氣息，薰得他無心思考獸慾以外的事情，這次他決定把抱著休息這件事放在後面。

 

　　事後，河成雲只套上衣服就躺了下來，臉上混雜著心滿意足和疲倦，蜷縮著身體，像小孩一樣昏昏欲睡的表情讓人覺得可愛。  
　　邕聖祐從背後環住他的腰，河成雲身上有點肉肉的，握起來的手感很好，像是在抱軟軟的大玩偶一樣。他覺得河成雲比起抱著別人、還是更適合被抱。

　　「你為什麼想做這行？」不知哪來的勇氣，邕聖祐突然對這個不可思議的人感到好奇。  
　　「錢多啊。」用很理所當然的語氣回答。「而且又能爽到，比其他工作輕鬆多了。」  
　　「難道不會遇到一些……比較討厭的客人嗎？」  
　　「眼睛閉上，忍一忍就過去了，不會死就好。」

　　河成雲擺擺手，眼神也黯淡了一些，看來好像不是很喜歡這個話題。邕聖祐識相地閉上嘴。

　　「喂，你要睡了？」邕聖祐見他不再說話，眼皮也快要掉下來的眨啊眨。  
　　「我今天可是臨時被叫來上工的啊，累死我了。」他抱怨著，因為睏倦帶著濃濃的鼻音。「反正時間還有很多，就讓我小睡一下啦。」

　　邕聖祐總覺得這人的要求都任性的難以拒絕。空氣安靜了下來，從懷中人的呼吸聲聽來，他似乎真的睡著了一會兒，不過很快就被窗外的陽光亮醒了；邕聖祐不敢出聲吵他，只是擁著他疲軟的身體、讓他調整舒服的姿勢，好像他才是服務客人的那一方似的。

　　「我說……邕先生，你也太乖了吧。」  
　　「啊？」  
　　河成雲轉過頭來，意有所指地眨眨眼。「抱著風俗店來的男人，不想多做點什麼，就只是陪他睡覺？」  
　　「我、我也不是只為了做才……。」  
　　「騙人，我現在摸你幾下，你就會硬起來了。」  
　　「等等，別、別這樣碰──」

　　被玩弄得起反應的邕聖祐就這樣被壓在下面，讓河成雲騎在他身上、又再弄出來了一次。從沒在一天之內射兩次的邕聖祐被用得有點虛脫，送河成雲出門時還被嫌棄「體力太差了」。

 

　　之後，問題變得更嚴重了，邕聖祐自慰時的腦中畫面變成河成雲。可以輕易掌握的敏感身體、迎合人心又恰到好處的做出反應、欲求不滿的強制索求，完美地契合了所有人對性的幻想。

　　他不得不承認，無論是身體上或心理層面，這兩個人都有做為風俗工作者擅長的招數。通常買過風俗服務之後，應該要有通體舒暢的感覺才對，碰觸過這兩人之後卻讓他更無法平靜了，除了寫稿以外的時間都在想著他們。本來是不以為意的事情，現在每晚獨自一人待在房裡卻讓他難受不已。

　　完全被套住了啊。邕聖祐懊惱地心想，身體還是誠實地點開網站。

　　邕聖祐做了對他而言極其墮落的事情──他開始定時叫他們其中之一過來。  
　　這兩人和他度過的時間相當極端。尹智聖來的時候大部分都在抱著聊天──他總是會關心邕聖祐最近過得怎麼樣──，有時甚至一次也沒做就走了；而河成雲不太說上床需要以外的話，他總是從一進門就迫不及待地剝下邕聖祐的衣服，不做兩次以上不罷休，讓邕聖祐都擔心太過縱慾的程度。

 

　　在不知道第幾次被尹智聖抱著打瞌睡的時候，邕聖祐盯著尹智聖的鎖骨，恍惚地呢喃。  
　　「不知道你和成雲哥都在的話，會是怎麼樣的畫面。」  
　　尹智聖認真地點點頭。「要我現在叫他過來嗎？」  
　　「什麼？」

　　然後河成雲就真的像夢一樣的出現在他家裡了。

　　「今天就先算你一個人的價錢，下次就不行了哦。」河成雲像往常一樣笑著說出討厭的話，然後兩人帶他坐到沙發上，半強迫地脫下褲子、打開他的雙腿，邕聖祐不可置信地看著尹智聖和河成雲的頭擠進他赤裸的腿間。

　　「一次被兩個人口交的經驗很難得哦，你要好好記著。」尹智聖握著他半硬的性器，一臉慎重地說完就舔上柱身。

　　河成雲含住頂端，用肥厚的雙唇包覆、淺淺地來回套弄，尹智聖伸出靈活的舌頭照顧其他地方，兩人的手各抓著一邊的囊袋色情地搓揉。  
　　兩人像是搶食般、一起賣力舔弄肉柱的畫面太過讓人興奮，所有敏感的地方也都被一寸不漏地不停刺激，快感完全任由兩人擺佈，邕聖祐很快就產生前所未有的射精衝動，忍不住發出呻吟、把累積五天的大量精液射在他們臉上。

　　「嘖，太多了吧……你是在禁慾嗎？」河成雲舔掉嘴邊的精液，抱怨道。  
　　「聖祐完全沒有打手槍，就為了等我們來嗎？」尹智聖露出很純粹的開心表情，河成雲忍不住抽了紙巾幫他擦掉沾在頭髮上的液體。

 

　　邕聖祐多少知道他們是故意這麼做的，還是忘不了這過激的經驗，克制不住地叫了他們一起來好幾次。

　　即使誰也心知肚明，這只不過是用錢買來的錯覺，但他需要尹智聖，而河成雲需要他。那是在他此刻的人生裡無法被滿足的感情。  
　　可笑也好、可悲也好，邕聖祐想要最大限度地將他和這兩人的關係維持下去，如果這就是能填補內心空洞的方法──就算最後只能墜落在虛無的結束。


End file.
